Vocaloid Fun
by Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka
Summary: Just a series of lemons wrote by me and others. Just a series of one shots. M rated for, well duh. Lemons... Don't hate. Please reveiw any couples you want to see! ;3
1. Rin x Len

Len POV

Seeing Rin gives me something to live for. She gives me everything. And some. I'm in love with her.

"Rin!" I yell as I see her walk away with Miku. She turns around to see me with her beautiful eyes. "Yes Len?" She asks with her heavenly voice. "Could you walk with me to the house?" I ask as I wanted her. What can I say? I wanted her. I can't stop dreaming. I need her. I grabbed her hand leading her on the walk home. This was going to be great... I hope.

We finally got to the house after the urge. "Len. What do you need?" Rin asked with her head crooked to the side. I couldn't keep it in. "I need… you." I said giving a sedusive look. "Wha-" Rin began to say but got interrupted by me shoving her against the wall. "Rin, I have always loved you! Ever since we met each other!" I said into her shoulder. I felt her hand run up my spine and pull my head up. My face was inches from hers. I could feel her breathing.

"I don't know Len... What if-" she began but I stopped her by putting my finger on her lips. Then began to run it down her neck to her breast. This caused her to moan. Which kinda turned me on... "If we're going to do this, lets take it to your room." Rin said seducivly. She grabbed my hand and led me up to my room. She then laid on my bed. "Now where were we?" She said in a sexy tone.

Rin POV

I want Len. He was a little nervous. So I got up and walked up to him. I walked a circle around him. I trailed my fingers from his hair to his growing, throbbing, member. I stroked it a little causing him to moan. "You like that?" I purred. I looked at his face. His eyes narrowed. Then he started to growl. "Make me believe this is not a sin, but love." I whispered into his ear. I backed to the door and locked it. "Kiss me Len. You want me? Come get me." I said seducivly. Len growled even more.

Len walked toward me. He put his hands on my hips. This turned me on even more. My womanhood was getting very uncomfortable. I moved in a way to give him a hint. He started to kiss me. He wouldn't let me have access to his mouth. But somehow got into mine. I felt his tongue explore every spot of my mouth. Then he started to suck on my tongue. Just as I was getting my chance, his hand moved down to my womanhood. Stroking it passionately. I like 'weird' things, but lets get as far as we can go.

As we broke for air, we were still connected by a string of saliva. This gave me my chance. I reached for his shirt. I took off his tie. Then unbuttoned his shirt. For his age, he sure had abs. I rubbed his chest for a while. Turning him on. I pulled off my shirt and took his hand from my womanhood and put it on my breast. I rubbed his hand around for a moment. Then he took over. I pulled off my shorts and threw them to the side. All I had on was my underwear. He looked down at me. I blushed uncontrollably. So much I looked away.

"What's wrong?" Len asked. I didn't answer until he pulled my head over. "P-p-p-please keep going…" I said. He kept going. I ran my hand down his side to his shorts. I unbuckled his belt. When I did, his member sprang out. This caused him to step away and look the other way. I walked toward him and jumped on his back. In a way so my wet, womanhood was on it. He flipped me on the bed and crawled on top of me. We stared at each other for a bit. I was melting on the inside.

"A-a-are you sure?" Len asked. Len always cared about me. He never wanted to hurt me. "Yes." I said. I was already turned on. I rubbed my hand across his hair. He leaned into my hand. He pulled off his shorts. Then his boxers. He 'ripped' my panties. Then rubbed my entrance. I bucked my hips. I grabbed his hand. But then let go. He inserted a finger into me with no warning. I squeaked. He kissed me to muffle my cries. Then another finger. Then another. Until there was three fingers in me. He pumped them in and out of me. A couple tears escaped my eyes. Then I came.

He pulled his fingers out of me and wiped them on his bed. Then crawled up to face me. "Are you sure?" He asked concerned. Still thinking of the pain, I nodded. "It's my first time..." I said. "It's also mine." Len said. I kissed him then he positioned himself. "This may hurt..." Len said as I hugged him tightly. Then waited for him. When the time came, he thrusted into me.

A very sharp scream escaped my lips. He stopped for a second. I was curled up under him crying. While my fingers were dug into his back, I nodded at him to keep going. "Fuck!" We both said. Len was trying to enter me. I sat there crying. I couldn't help it. When Len started to get somewhere, it started to feel good. I started to moan now, he found my spot. He aimed at that spot again and again. "Rin..." He moaned. I knew his climax was coming. So I started to move with him. Until I started to moan his name.

We exchanged moans for a bit until I came. Shortly after, Len came. His warm juices inside me felt nice. He collapsed on top of me. I hugged his head playing with his pony-tail. "I love you Rin." He said panting. "I love you too." I said heavily. The room was moist and smelt of us. I opened a window. Then curled back up with Len. We fell asleep that night. Fingers intertwined. Legs knotted. One of the best nights.

Ever.

**An: **

**My first one-shot! Second lemon! I think this one is better than the last one. But not quite the best. Thanks beckettlovescastlealways for the idea! **

**Anyways- **

**Cya!**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka **


	2. Gumi x Yumma

Yumma POV

Megpoid Gumi. She's a sweet girl. Cares about everything. Won't let anyone feel alone. I don't know why, but I feel weird whenever I'm around her.

"Yumma!" Luka yelled from across the room. As always, Luka had her normal outfit on. "Yeah? I'm in the living room." I shouted back. I lost my beanie a couple days ago. I don't even know where it is. "What'cha looking for?" Miku asked sweetly. She has her normal outfit on too. "My beanie that I lost a while ago..." I shrugged giving up. "When I get back, I'll help!" Miku squealed. There's only a couple more places in this house to look. "Your fine. I'll get a new one later. Where are all of you going?" I asked. Like I was going with them.

"We're going to record some videos. Want to come?" Luka asked walking into the kitchen. "Nah. I'll stay home. Better here anyways." I said watching everyone leave the house. Depressing really. I never really liked doing that stuff. I always got talked into it. "That's too bad. Well we're leaving now." Luka said leaving the kitchen. "When will you guys be back?" I asked. Like I care. "We'll be lucky if we're back tonight." Luka said handing me a set of keys. They were to the house and car. At least I wasn't stranded. "We're off! Have fun! It's only you and Gumi." Miku yelled striding out the door. My heart dropped.

It's just Gumi and I? Oh no... I can't control myself around her! I don't want to leave the house, but I also don't want to stay here... I can look for my beanie to pass the time. But I still have to check half the house yet. Maybe Gumi can help.

I went up to Gumi's room and hesitated to knock on the door. Just as I was going to knock, Gumi opened it to my hand in the air. I froze. "Hey Yumma! What'ya need?" Gumi said carrying a bag of garbage outside. I snapped out of it and followed her. "Actually, I was looking for my beanie. Have you seen it?" I said quickly. "I'm cleaning my room right now! Lets look in there!" Gumi said motioning me to come. By we, I think she means 'her'.

When we got to the room, I leaned in the doorway. I did - didn't want to go into her room! I was so tense, I couldn't breath. When I decided to move, I got a good look at her. She had skin tight pajamas on. A tank top and short shorts. Without a bra. I kept telling myself not to have an episode. "Hey. I have to go grab something down stairs. I'll be back in a minute." Gumi said trotting out of the room. I looked around and all I saw were clothes, clothes, and more clothes. No ones home except for us. Fuck it.

Gumi POV

Why is Yumma so tense? I mean like, why? No one ever understands Yumma. There's just one thing about him. I don't know. Now that my thoughts are gathered, lets finish cleaning. I walk down the hall way to see Yumma walking toward me. "Hey Yumm-" I began. Until I was pinned on the wall by him. We stared at each other blankly. "What's going on?" I asked startled. "Gumi, I have feelings... I love you." He said putting his head on mine. "Yumma..." I breathed. When I got my hands to his face, I proceeded to kiss him. I demanded entrance. But he wouldn't let me.

Yumma moved down to my neck kissing the tender skin. Feeling him breath down my neck sent shivers down my spine. His biting, kissing, everything. I was loving this. I wrapped my legs around his hips. He proceeded to carry my to my room. Then set me down on my bed. Still kissing me, he started to take off everything. I stopped him when he only had his boxers on. Then stroked his hair. "It's no fair when you have fun." I pouted. Yumma chuckled. I crawled out from under him and walked to the middle of the room. He came up and hugged me from behind.

"What's wrong?" Yumma asked. He put his arms around my waist. "Nothing." I reply. I feel Yumma's hand trail up the side of me to my breast. He massaged it causing a moan to escape from my mouth. Our bodies swaying from side to side. I snapped out of my trance when I felt Yumma's throbbing, hard member. I moved away for a minute causing Yumma to growl. "G-gomen..." I said putting my hands behind my back. Yumma walked up to me and put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my womanhood.

I closed my eyes for a minute until he carried me to my bed bridal style. When he set me down, I took off every price of clothing I had on. Yumma crawled over me and kissed me deeply. He moved down my body to my womanhood. He teased my by kissing the inner part of my thigh. "S-stop..." I moaned. Yumma looked up at me. "Fine." He said sitting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. I pressed my legs together trying to reduce the heat in-between them.

"P-please continue.." I said dripping with lust. "You wanted me to stop." Yumma snarled. I got up and hugged him from behind. This didn't phase him at all. So I got up and went to my dresser. I pulled his beanie out of the top drawer. His face was imprinted with confusion. I walked back up to him. "Please?" I asked again. He picked me up and put me on the bed. Then thrusted a finger into me. Then another. I moaned digging my fingers into his back. A knot formed in my chest. I held it back for to long. I exploded.

My face filled with blood. I covered my face with a pillow. When I pulled the pillow away from me, Yumma was right in front of my face. I hid again. "What's wrong?" Yumma asked with his head turned to the side. My face was still red. I didn't want him to see. I felt his hand trail down to my waist gently. "Can I see your beautiful face?" He said hovering over me. I deeply kissed him. We both fought for dominance. I was enjoying it until he thrusted into me.

On the first thrust, a yelp escaped from my lips. The second started to hurt. The third I started to cry. I hid the pain by biting my tongue or thinking of something else. But none of it helped. I dug my fingers into his back again. I would imaging good bruises later. Until it actually started to feel good. "Yumma..." I moaned. I forgot all of my surroundings.

When he found my spot, I started to work with him. Moving with him. Everything. Just as we were getting to our high, the front door opened. "Yumma! Gumi!" Luka yelled. Our faces imprinted with fear, we got up quickly. "What do we do?!" Yumma whispered. "How the hell am I sopo-" I stopped hearing footsteps coming toward my room. Both of us were running around the room like idiots. Busted, until Yumma ran for the closet. He closed the door most of the way. "Gumi! Where's Yumma?" Luka asked opening the door to my room. I quickly turned around. "Huh? Oh, I haven't sen him." I said innocently. "Why do you have his beanie?" Miku asked.

"Umm, long story..." *facepalm*

**AN:**

**Another Lemon?! Yes. My mind needs to let out its preverted thoughts sometimes. I've had this done for a week now, but I've been busy. I'm going on a week long trip in a couple weeks to Washington, D.C. So I have to plan that. That means no lemon for a week. So I'll try to get as much as I can done so I can just post them either before the trip, or during. Just know that I'll be very busy. Anyways-**

**The next pairing is:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rin x Mikuo...**

**Uhh, I don't hate this pairing, or like it. So we'll see how this will turn out... Probably a disaster.**

**Please review!**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka**


	3. Rin x Mikuo

Mikuo POV

I got to school before the bell. The smell of school breakfast was vile. Of course, I never eat here. I always eat at home with my sister. Miku. Her and I are some of the most popular kids in school. I ignore it. She uses it to her advantage. We only have some real friends.

The Kagamines. I relate to them more than anyone. Their like another part of the family. That would be awkward though. Yellow and teal hair. Nope. I walk up to Len who was eating a banana. "Kagamine!" I yell down the hall. Drawing fan girls to me. They don't have a chance.

"Hey." Len says turning away from his older sister, Lenka. He was in his gym clothes today. I panicked a bit. "Gym today?" I asked looking al the other students. "Yeah. In like a minute." Len said eating his breakfast. I bolted for the locker rooms. "Rin's looking for you!" He yelled. I was still running for the locker rooms. Running through the gym seeing Rin in front of me, I slipped sliding in front of her. I hit her legs making her fall on top of me.

Rin's face flushed red. I look up to see my sister, Miku, furious. She pulled Rin off of me. I got up still not phased, ran for the locker rooms. I hear Rin yell for me to come back. But I wasn't going to be late.

Rin Kagamine. The sister of Len. When I see her alone, she actually talks. But when she's around others, she is very shy. Like a moment ago. I don't understand her. Many people think I want to do 'it' with her. I'm not going to. Or she likes me. That I wouldn't turn down. The way she acts kinda gives it away.

The bell for class to start rang. Just as I got dressed. I ran out to Len. Our sensei was taking roll. When he was done, Miku ran up to me and slapped me. Hard. "How dare you trip Rin!" She hissed. Rin came up and tried to talk. Miku hugged her though.

"I'm sorry someone took to long to get ready this morning!" I said slapping her arm. We argued for a bit. Sensei yelled for attention. Causing us to jump. "Ok! Today we're going outside to jog five miles!" Sensei yelled. Some students groaned. Some ran outside. The rest of them walked outside. Except for us.

Rin held me back. She put her hand over my mouth keeping me quiet. When everyone was gone, she let me go. "What's wrong?" I asked turning to face Rin. "I want to skip gym!" She said tense. I raised an eyebrow. "I don't want detention." I said walking toward the door. "Mikuo!" Rin squealed. Her eyes were wide. "Fine." I shrugged. We stood there and talked. Then the door opened.

We both panicked. I stuttered. Until an idea came to mind. I picked up Rin and ran for the locker rooms. We hid behind the door. "Anyone in here?" I heard sensei yell. He stood in the door way. Rin's breathing turned heavy. I covered her mouth. We both stood still. Until sensei left.

"That was close." I said locking the door. I looked at Rin who was still scared. "You ok?" I ask. Rin's face was still red. I go up and touch her arm. She jumped away. "N. n. nothing." She spitted. I sighed. Walking toward my locker, Rin followed. I sat on the bench. Not knowing what to do. "So..." I said awkwardly. Rin was humming Remote Control. I listened.

Rin looked over at me. "What do we do?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders wanting to tell her the obvious. She took off her shoes and started to slide on the floor with her socks. "Join me Mikuo!" She giggled. So I did. What else is there to do? We ran around. Raced across the room. Rin stole my phone. I chased her into the corner. I slammed into her falling back. She fell on top of me.

I tried to pull my phone from her hand. She moved her arm away. Her eyes were hazed. Then she kissed me. My eyes widened. Then I blushed. When she stopped, she snapped back to reality. Her faced flushed red. "Sorry!" She yelled. She ran for a corner. Ok, what happened? I'm still on the ground! "Rin?" I questioned. She was still hiding. I walked up to her and flipped her around. I stared into her eyes and kissed her. I can't lie. Maybe I do have feelings.

Rin POV

He's kissing me? What's happening? I try to pull away but he's holding on to me. When we broke for air, we looked at each other deeply. "How much time do we have?" Mikuo asked. My heart fell. "Umm, a little over an hour. Why-" I began he kissed me.

He demanded entrance. My puny tongue couldn't do anything. He baraly had to work for it. I felt him explore every part of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him. He trailed his hands down my leg. Recognizing what he was doing, I pushed him away. "Stop!" I yelled. "Stop what?" He yelled back. "W-what you were doing a second ago..." I said staring at the ground.

"You tempted me." He said. I looked at him. "But-" I stuttered. "You wanted me?" He said. My face clearly told him. "Fine! Continue." I said without thinking. He began kissing me again. This time more forceful. Pushing me against the wall, I wrapped my legs around him. I started to kiss him back. We broke for air. He held me up by his legs. I still had my arms around him.

"Be gentle." I mumbled. I looked away. His hand pulled my head back to face him. "I will try." He said. I shoved my lips against his. Feeling him explore again. He moved down to the tender skin of my neck. Teasing me by biting and sucking it. I ran my fingers through his hair. I squirmed out of his hold. I unbuttoned it reveling his sculpted chest. My face blushed again.

He picked me up and laid me on the floor. I pulled off my shirt. He pulled off my shorts. Leaving me in my underwear. He slowly kissed and licked his way down to my womanhood. I kept my hands on his head until he got out of reach. He sucked on the skin in between my legs. I moaned more and more.

He then pulled down my underwear. He got closer and closer to my 'area'. He eventually got there. He shoved his index into me. I yelped. My eyes were shut tightly. He added another to me. He pumped in and out of me quickly. I moaned loudly. He pulled his fingers out of me and shoved his tongue into me. He explored me down there. A knot formed in my stomach. I moaned more and more. Then screamed as he exited me. I came.

He started to unbuckle his pants. But I flipped him over. So I was on top. Not realizing what he was doing to me a second ago, I kissed him. Tasting me tasted sweet. I licked his neck. Leaving a good red spot. While doing so, my feet slid down his pants. Still kissing him, his member rubbed my leg. I sat up startled. He flipped me back over.

He towered over me. "This may hurt." He warned. I had a blonde moment not knowing what he was talking about. But I still agreed. He spread apart my legs. I was still confused. Then he entered me.

Shattering my virginity, he tried to enter me. I was in tears every thrust he did. I gripped his shoulders. With every thrust, I gripped harder and harder. then it started to feel good. I moaned indicating that it was starting to feel good. His thrusts got sharper and faster. He was fully inside me. We both moaned more and more. The same feeling formed in my stomach. Still wanting more, I moved with him. His moans got louder and louder.

I came. Soon after, he did also. He collapsed on top of me. I hugged him. We laid there for a while. Then the 10 minute bell rung. We had five minutes. I ran to the other locker room. I got dressed with the other girls. And left before the bell with Mikuo.

All we could do was laugh.

**AN: **

**22 short paragraph lemon! The first part was fluff though. Many people keep messaging me about couples. So here is what I PLAN on writing. Not saying I'm doing them all... I will stop when I feel like it! **

**Hetero:**

**Luka x Luki**

**Rin x Mikuo (done)**

**Teto x Ted**

**Kaito x Meiko**

**Haku x Dell**

**Kaito x Miku**

**Rui x Rei**

**Len x Neru**

**Luka x Gakupo**

**Dell x Neru**

**Miku x Mikuo **

**Rinto x Lenka**

**Rin x Len (done)**

**Gumi x Yumma (done)**

**Piko x Miki**

**Gakupo x Gumi (inses7)**

**YAOIOloid x IA**

**Yuri:**

**Miku x Luka**

**Gumi x Luka**

**Rin x Miku**

**Rin x Gumi**

**Luka x Teto - I don't know why...**

**Yaoi:**

**Kaito x Gakupo **

**Kaito x Akaito**

**Len x Kaito - only once! **

**Piko x Len - lets join the others!**

**If they are already done, I won't write about them again. I do plan on writing at least one yuri and one yaoi! Pushing myself. Any couples you would like to see that are not on here? Review! I literally put them in a box on little slips of paper and draw at random. The next pairing is-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miku x Luka... **

**Umm, first yuri... Tips?! Help! How was this lemon? Good? Bad? Idk anymore... **

**Cya~**

**Rin X Len - Rinto X Lenka **


	4. Miku x Luka

Cries came from the crowd. They wanted more. Magnet was a hit.

**Miku POV**

I ran off stage jumping around. Still pumped from the crowd. Luka walks off stage not bothering to look at me. A rock sank in my chest. Luka never ignores me. We usually celebrate together after our last song. She keeps pushing me away. I had no one to talk to. Lets try something...

"Luka-chan?" I said looking for her back stage. She went off somewhere. But where? I wonder around looking for her. I look in the bathroom. I are Luka murmuring to herself into the mirror crying. She was mumbling under her breath. I tried to listen. But she was too faint. More tears came rolling down her cheeks. She was tense. Then she broke down.

"Luka!" I yell running from the side. She was kneeling on the ground crying. "What's wrong?" I say hugging her. Her shirt was covered in tears. "Nothing." She says still sobbing. "Clearly something's wrong." I say hugging her tighter. "Nothing's wrong!" She snaps throwing me off of her. She stands promptly. She walks off to her dressing room. I chase after her calling her name. My eyes start to fill with tears. She slams the door in my face.

My sobs echo in the hallway. I sit with my legs to my sides. My hair scattered along the floor. "Luka..." I sigh. I mutter her name over and over. I look down the hallway to see my fans. They were running after me at a high speed. I get to my knees beating on Luka's door. I repeatedly say her name. After a moment of me doing that, the door opens. I fall forward on my hands and knees in front of her. Her face got a radiant red. She slams the door then locks it. My face turns red in embarrassment.

"S-sorry Luka. I mean it!" I said with my voice growing in strength. I sat on the ground. Luka looked over and blushed. I questioned this. 'Why is she acting so weird?' Then she spoke up. "Miku, if I could tell you, I would." She said in sorrow. "Tell me what?" I asked. Luka sat in front of me. We looked at each other. Gazing. Before I knew it, she was kissing me. My face blushed many different colors. She pulled away still connected by a string of saliva. "Luka? What was that?" I questioned. My face still different colors. "The truth is, I've really liked you for a while now, and I couldn't..." She trailed off. A faint tear ran down her face. A slight smile formed on her face. I couldn't help but to kiss her. I couldn't control myself. "Luka." I moaned. She started rubbing the inside of my thigh.

I pushed her away in defense. My face showed it. "Luka? You see me that way?" I said in a soft voice. Luka stared at me panting. "Y-yes..." She said looking away. I was confused. I never thought someone thought of me this way. Especially a girl. I sighed. Luka looked up with tears in her eyes. Then started mumbling to herself. I stood up. Then proceeded to kiss her.

Luka pulled herself closer to me. Exploring my mouth. Our hands exploring each other. She started to pull my skirt down slowly. Enjoying every moment. I tried to do what she was doing. But my baka self, I twitched. Yanking down hers. Luka, unphased, continues to enjoy herself by taking her time on my skirt. Even though I probably just ripped it, but who cares? I get off my shirt. Seeing Luka back away.

**Luka POV**

She's taking off her shirt? I can't control myself. I need to get away from her! "Luka." Miku said in her childish voice. "Wha-" I began. Miku had a slight smile. She walked toward me. Then hugged me tightly with her face in my breasts. "Make me yours!" She screamed into my breasts. She started to undo my shirt, revealing my bra. I hide in embarrassment.

"M-Miku-" I began but got shushed by Miku. She nodded. I guess telling me to go ahead. I slide off my bra. Feeling a slight chill. I crept up behind her. I surprised her by hugging her from behind. Massaging her small breasts. She always complained at how small they were. I thought they were just fine. But if I told her that, she would get mad at me.

I start to nip at the tenderness of her neck. Her panting got louder and louder. I get more creative with my massage. My hand follows the length of her body down to her underwear. I slip my fingers behind the fabric to her wet womanhood. I play with her tender breasts. I pinch them. Her moans got louder. Then I turn her head to kiss her. We kissed each other with great force. Our tongues swirling around each others. My hand rubbing her womanhood drifted away. But my other hand kept teasing her breasts. I then forget everything. Wrapping my arms around her.

I move straight down to her breasts. Kissing around them. Leaving a red trail where I was. Then it led to her nipple. I sucked on it hard. Swirling my tongue around. "Yes, Luka..." Miku said drooling. She was breathing heavily. "It feels so good." She said again. I slide down her underwear rubbing the sides of her legs. She slowly backs away. Kneeling down on the ground. Then laid down spreading her legs far apart. "I'm waiting..." She said seductivly.

I jumped on this. I took off my underwear quickly. Then crawled over to her. Not bothering to say anything. I rub her inner thighs to her womanhood. I start to lick and suck on the sensitive skin. I stop for a moment then proceeded to suck harder. "J-just like that!" Miku screamed in pleasure. Her moans are getting more intense. "More, suck harder.." She whined. I sucked as hard as i could. Burying my face into her. Her moans got more sharp. "I love it Luka!" She squealed. I looked up and snickered. Then licked her thigh. Then went back at it.

Moments later, Miku sits up and pushes me back. So I was on the bottom. She deeply kissed me, trying to match me. I let her explore my mouth. She moved down to my breasts. She lightly sucked on them. Teasing me like I did her. Gently massaging them. My moans got more constant. My hand runs down her back to her womanhood. I inserted a finger, surprising Miku. She stopped. Then moaned more, and panted harder. I sucked on her breasts, again. "Yes!" Miku moaned. She sat up and hugged her enlarged breasts. She smiled licking a finger. Then inserting it into me.

I flipped her over so I was on top. I separated her legs. I put one under me. Then the other on top. I started to rub our womanhoods together over and over. "How does it feel?" I panted. Miki's moans answered me. Countless moans. "Louder! I want to hear you!" I moaned even louder. She did as I said. But covering her mouth. "It feels so good!" She yelled. We moaned together. Until a knot formed in my chest.

"I think I'm going to cum!" I yelled. When I said that, Miku squealed. "I'm going to come hard too!" She yelled. We both reached our climaxes. Screaming and yelling in pleasure. Collapsing with our legs still intertwined. The room smelt of sweat. "I-I love you Luka..." Miku sighed. I crawled up next to her. Then hugged her. A loud bang was heard on my door. I got up putting on a loose t shirt. Then put a blanket over Miku. I open my door then look both ways.

A flash of purple, blue, and yellow was seen.

**AN:**

**Soooooooooo sorry!**

**I've been lazy! I had to finish this over night! Then had to type it! Then the Internet went down.**

**I guess that's what I get for not updating.**

**Reasons for being late:**

**Lazyness...**

**Watching a new anime... (Attack on Titan) (just discovered it...)**

**Sleeping (( _ _ ))..zzzZZ**

**Being me!**

**It's my summer break! Next year is high school... :p Ok! Back to point! My first yuri! Did it suck? Ok-**

**Next pairing is:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaito x Luka!**

**A friend of mine wants this pairing. She just wrote a lemon the other day. So I'm going now! I've been awake for over 28 hours straight! I know, it's unhealthy. So I'm going to bed!**

**Cya! Stay beautiful~**


	5. Kaito x Luka

Why do I have a sudden urge to love Luka?

**Kaito POV  
**

"Looks like fun." Luka said breaking the awkward silence. This was the first time she talked today. "Yeah, kinda does." I said watching the other Vocaloids play in the park. We have been here for a couple hours and all Luka and I have done was sit around.

"Let's go join them." I said kinda wanting to join them. "You can. I'll watch." Luka said paitently waiting for the others to finish. I stared at Luka. 'Why are you always so quiet?' I thought. But who doesn't.

I held out my hand. "Come walk with me." I said seeing Luka turn her head. Her eyes told me the answer. But I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I held out my hand until she finally took it. We proceeded to walk on a trail near the outside of the park. The other Vocaloid's still didn't recognize we were gone.

"Where are we going?" Luka asked looking back at the others. "I just wanted to get out. You know?" I said crossing my arms behind my head. Luka gave me a smile then we proceeded forward. We talked about the songs we both have coming up. And the songs that we just plain out hated.

"You know, I have a list of songs at my house! You want to go see them?" Luka asked me smiling with a slight blush. "Sure?!" I said confused. Luka never let's anyone come to her house. Not even her closest friends. And she just asks me after talking for five minutes? Strange...

We arrived at her house that seemed to be very nice. "It's not much, but it gets me by!" She said turning to open the door. She walked inside and got a piece of paper. I stood outside awkwardly knowing that she might attack me or call the police if I touched something.

"Don't be shy! Come in!" Luka said pulling me into her house. This is the most talkative I've ever seen Luka. He usually hides behind someone. Or becomes a wallflower. "You can look around if you want. I don't mind!" She said writing on that piece of paper she found. I walked around seeing a lot of pictures of the Vocaloid's.

"I love everyone. If someone gets hurt by someone, that someone dies." She said pounding her fist into her hand. Man she was protective. She went back to her paper. I wondered around more. I got to a picture of us. I was giving Luka a piggy back ride. We were both happy. Her breasts were on my back... 'What am I thinking?!" I thought slapping my forehead.

I walked away trying to forget the thought. Luka was still working on the piece of paper. I sat next to her, wondering what she was doing. "What's that?" I said leaning over her shoulder. She gave the 'no duh' look. "My songs..." She said. I felt like an idiot. But with more of an urge.

"Do you even want to go back to the park?" I asked hoping she'd say no. She stayed quiet, holding the piece of paper, trembling. I guess that meant no. I sat back and dozed off. I wake up to see a 'hungry Luka' in my lap. Her face was flushed red. And she was... Panting? What's going on?

"Oh hey Luka. N-N-Need something?" I stuttered. Luka stared at me. Just my eyes. Then she pressed her lips against mine. My eyes were wide. She pulled away. Now my face was red. She snapped back to reality and blushed. "Sorry!" She yelled. She crawled off of me and walked away from me.

What just happened? She kisses me. Then apologies and runs away. I must be tired. I just sat there. Then got up to look for Luka. She was in the other room looking out of the window. "Luka?" I asked opening the door more. She heard me. Just didn't want to. "Sorry about that back there." Luka said embarrassed. She still was looking out of the window.

"Would it be crazy if I told you that I like you?" Luka said turning to me. My eyes widened. That explains why she is so shy around me. She turned around at my response. I stood there frozen. I knew a lot of Vocaloid girls liked me. But Luka? Why do I have a sudden urge to love Luka?

I walked up behind Luka and hugged her. "What if I told you that I love you?" I whispered in her ear. She leaned back on me. My hands roamed her body. I pulled up her shirt loosening it. Then went to her belt. I bit at her ear. Breathing on it. She turned around kissing me. Pulling off my scarf.

**Luka POV**

I turned around kissing him. He kissed me back deeply. I broke the kiss. "Do you really love me?" I asked putting my arms around his neck. He nodded as he got closer to my lips. I knew where he wanted to go. So I worked with him.

I unzipped his coat. Revealing nothing under. I rubbed his chest, tracing each individual ab. His hands peeled off my top. We hugged each other. Looking in each others eyes. I was pushing Kaito toward my bed. He got my idea and picked me up. We went over to my bed. He gently set me down. Stroking my hair.

He kneeled on the bed. I quickly got up and kissed him. He held me close. We deeply kissed each other. Exploring each others mouth's. I ran my fingers through his hair. Then down to his belt. I broke the kiss, playing with the buckle. He helped me by just pulling down his pants. Revealing the bump of his erection.

I slowly pulled down his boxers. His member popped out at me. I pushed Kaito back to that I was on top. I kissed him then ran down to his neck. Then lightly sucking on his collar bone. He moaned in pleasure. I then trailed past his chest, down to his manhood. I grip the shaft of his member, then kiss the tip. I swirl my tongue past the tip, down the shaft. Kaito's moans were ecstatic.

"T-T-That's no fair..." Kaito moaned loudly. I kept teasing him. Slowly trailing kisses up and down his erection. I rub my hand up and down his length. Gradually going faster and faster. Kaito's moans got more pleasurable. Knowing it was a sign that it was close to his climax.

After a moment of debating, I put his full length in my mouth. I choked at first, but then learned that I can't fit it all in my mouth. I took in all that I could, looking up at Kaito every now and then. I bob my head faster. Pleasuring Kaito with every movement. I felt his erection throbbing. Preparing for what was to come.

Soon enough, Kaito came in my mouth, loudly. He screamed at the pleasure. I froze for a second. Trying to swallow the salty-sweet liquid. I managed to swallow most of it. The rest of it was dripping out of my mouth.

"My turn," Kaito said seductively. He lifted me by my hips. Setting me down where he was laying. I peeled off the rest of my clothes. I lay there, helplessly. Kaito hovered over me. Kissing me. Tasting the last of him that was in my mouth. Then he moved down to my breasts.

He massaged each one. Then played with the nipple. My moans got louder. He kissed around my breasts. Then straight to my nipples. He sucked on them, making them enlarge. He continued, only gently biting them.

He explored down my body even more. Reaching my womanhood. His hand stroked it, slowly making me moan even more. His fingers rubbed my clit, making my moans turn to pleasurable screams. His fingers trailed down to my entrance. He slipped in two, pumping them in and out of me. This didn't produce as much pleasure. Until he tongued my clit. His fingers along with his tongue pleasured me to my fullest. Feeling that I couldn't hold it in, I came in his mouth.

My face blushed red. But felt very good. My body was limp. Covered in sweat. Both of us were breathing heavily. I layed there vulnerable. Wanting Kaito to finish me. I gave him an innocent look. Knowing that he gives me anything that I want with it.

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked not needing any verbal communication. I nodded. Twitching, because of being impatient. Kaito positioned himself over me. One second later, he was inside of me. The pleasure filled my body. I wrapped my arms around him. Moving with him. When he reached a spot inside of me, my moans were loud. Very dramatic also.

A feeling in my stomach formed. The same feeling from moments before. My body was at it fullest point. "I-I think I'm cumming!" I yelled dripping with lust. Kaito's moans told me everything. That he was near also. I let go. My juices covering his erection. His juices mixed with mine along the way.

We both collapsed on each other. We laid on the bed, breathing heavily. Hugging each other. Enjoying our time together.

"I think I love you too."

**AN:**

**OK! So not my best. I was laughing the whole time. Because of a certain someone...** **`cough` Kagami...`cough`... Nah! Just kidding! Love ya girl! Happy early birthday! And because of the fireworks. GOD I hate fireworks! They scare me! One sounded like a gun shot! I thought I was dead...**

**STILL HERE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (random person: Dang it...)**

**Next pairing is:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rui x Rei! **

**Anywayz, **

**CYA! Stay Beautiful~**


End file.
